


Левая рука

by luthiele



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon, Shamanism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthiele/pseuds/luthiele
Summary: По ночам – он все еще думает о времени для сна, как о ночи, пусть даже над ним зияет бесконечный полярный день – по ночам он снится себе Террором. Он цепляется якорями за лед, и под ногтями остается снежная крошка. У него ноют ребра, трещат под слепым, медленным, чудовищным напором. Однажды он просыпается от острой боли в спине, и в те туманные мгновения между сном и пробуждением, когда  разум ходит странными тропами, думает со всей уверенностью: спина болит, потому что у Террора не выдержала, сломалась под ветром и собственной тяжестью грот-мачта.





	Левая рука

Его тянет к Террору как магнитом. Стертая метафора приобретает новый и горький привкус здесь, где стрелка компаса сходит с ума, где ее лихорадит, словно и ее пожирает цинга.

Всего несколько лет назад он отправил из Гренландии письма, в которых долго изливал жалобы на то, что магнитные наблюдения поручили заботам Джеймса, не его. Это казалось несомненно важным, еще одним свидетельством того, насколько оскорбительно мало Адмиралтейство его ценит.

Он не уверен, что знает человека, написавшего эти письма.

Он помнит тех, кому писал, как помнят портреты в галереях, как помнят книжные гравюры.

По ночам – он все еще думает о времени для сна, как о ночи, пусть даже над ним зияет бесконечный полярный день – по ночам он снится себе Террором. Он цепляется якорями за лед, и под ногтями остается снежная крошка. У него ноют ребра, трещат под слепым, медленным, чудовищным напором. Однажды он просыпается от острой боли в спине, и в те туманные мгновения между сном и пробуждением, когда разум ходит странными тропами, думает со всей уверенностью: спина болит, потому что у Террора не выдержала, сломалась под ветром и собственной тяжестью грот-мачта.

Нетсилик сказали бы, что эти сны приносит кораблик, который вырезала для него Силна. Даже нет нужды спрашивать – конечно, именно такой ответ он получит. Он часто вынимает кораблик, вертит его в руке. (…У Джеймса была привычка вертеть и вертеть что-то между пальцев, салфетку, кольцо от салфетки, десертную ложку, пока он представлял в лицах и красках свои истории, и это доводило до белого каления, он же не знал тогда, какую тревогу маскируют непрестанные движения пальцев…). Кораблик только в самом общем смысле, самое простое подобие лодки, но он деревянный – дерево драгоценно здесь, Силна оставила ему сокровище – в мелких заусенцах, которые чувствуются даже загрубевшими пальцами. Он деревянный, и значит, вопреки доводам разума, теплый. Своим теплом, не потому, что Аглука не расстается с ним, носит, как носила свои амулеты Силна, на шее, затянув в меховой мешочек, так что он ложится на середину груди, где сходятся ребра.

Он не знает, во что верит сам. Не знает, хотел бы верить или нет. События этой экспедиции изъели его скептицизм, как корабельные черви днище, не осталось ничего, достойного упоминания. Туунбака нельзя было отрицать – но и примириться с его существованием, очевидным, неотменяемым, было нельзя.

Скептицизм его пошел ко дну, он даже не заметил, как это случилось – было не до того. Но сейчас, когда у него есть время задуматься – когда у него нет ничего (… никого, никого, никого…), кроме времени, на смену скептицизму пришла не вера. Пустота. Тишина. Ледяная равнина в свете полярного дня.

Он ценит эту тишину, он стремится к ней настолько, насколько может желать хоть чего-нибудь теперь, потому что если не она, потому что под ней (…никого, никого, никого…).

Его учителя – они терпеливы с ним, терпеливы и внимательны, как с ребенком, они хвалят его, хвалят за то, как хорошо он учится ждать тюленя, как хорошо постигает искусство стать неподвижным, слиться со льдом. Тюлень чует мысли, говорят они ему, не думай, только жди. Ловкостью он не отличается, старик с одной рукой, но с этой задачей справляется без труда.

Они не знают, что у него так хорошо получается только лишь потому, что слиться со льдом и не думать – благословение. Хотя это слово и кажется бесконечно неуместным здесь, слишком пышным, слишком парадным, почти как столовый фарфор и золотые эполеты.

Потом все возвращается.

«Бог хочет, чтобы ты жил».

«Мы с тобой видали и худшее».

«Это вы преподаете урок нам всем».

«Близко».

Что это за Бог, которому нужна такая жизнь? И для чего?

«Есть ли здесь Бог? Какой-нибудь Бог?»

Нет, не так. Гудсир сказал это не так. Как-то иначе, интонация звучит в воспоминаниях, как фальшивая нота, но не получается восстановить нужную.

Он перебирает каждое воспоминание, он старается припомнить каждую фразу, даже самую обыденную, распутать клубки разговоров, с самого начала, за годы, вспомнить, вспомнить, вспомнить, вырвать у небытия хотя бы это. Он жалеет, что не вел дневников, его память давно уже не была такой острой, как в юности (…Джеймс вел, стопка личных журналов, красивый ровный почерк. Блэнки хохотал, что за _этим_ нужен глаз да глаз, набрешет по возвращении в мемуарах за вас всех, потом не оправдаетесь…)

Его собственные воспоминания – это только судовой журнал Террора, скупые деловые записи, и этот журнал остался на корабле.

Во сне он часто открывает журнал, и макает перо в чернильницу, и хочет начать писать, но почему-то не может, забывает слова, забывает буквы, рука свинцовая (…свинцовая…), и это мучительно, а потом он вспоминает – у него нет левой руки. У него нет левой руки, вот почему он не может написать ни слова.

Он правша, всегда был правшой, но с логикой сна не споришь во сне.

Что ж, Нетсилик, как и все иннуиты – у них ведь нет письменности, если не считать отдельных знаков. Но они помнят, и это прочная память, она уходит на много полярных ночей, много полярных дней вглубь.

Он не знает, почему не передает свою память им. Ему осталось недолго (…Бог хочет, чтобы ты жил…), а так его люди, их лица, их голоса, их короткие, слишком рано оборванные жизни (… никого, никого, никого…) переживут его. Могли бы пережить.

Могли бы, но…

Во сне кораблик так и лежит у него на груди, и иногда он просыпается от того, что не может вздохнуть, уверенный на несколько секунд, что прямо под ребра ему врезается киль Террора, всей своей тяжестью, всей непередаваемой своей, огромной, прекрасной и ужасной тяжестью. И хотя боль чудовищная, по необъяснимой причине, именно она делает его живым.

Больше никто не приходит в его сны, только она, Террор, его корабль.

Его корабль. Насколько может быть твоим корабль, принадлежащий Ее Величеству. Но здесь, во льдах, в любых льдах, к северу ли, к югу, королевская власть – не более чем абстрактная концепция. Пока ты капитан, в плавании, это ты король. Записано где-то в уставе, но относится к тем истинам, которые известны даже неграмотным среди матросов.

Террор – все еще его корабль. Она лежит, искалеченная, в паковых льдах, но все же – в море. В плавании. Искалеченная, вмерзшая в льды, неподвижная и пустая. Как и он сам.

* * *

Он не знает, что заставляет его принять это решение. Может быть, он просто хочет убедиться, что она все еще существует, что она вообще когда-то существовала наяву, а не во сне – или что лед все-таки разошелся и поглотил ее.

Но нет, он бы знал. Он бы проснулся, захлебываясь соленой, ледяной, тяжелой как свинец (…свинец…) водой.

Его должно бы пугать, с какой легкостью приходят вот такие мысли. Он должен бояться, что теряет разум, что, возможно, притаившийся свинец наконец-то берет свое.

Но потерять разум вовсе не кажется таким уж страшным.

Ему нечего больше бояться.

Это не прогулка – к ней, к паковым льдам, на север. Но это преодолимое путешествие – даже для него, да что там – в путь отправляются и те, кто гораздо старше его, так же спокойно и деловито, как занимаются всем остальным.

Этот путь. Нет, к счастью, не этот, не тот же самый, этот он пройти не смог бы, даже не стал бы пытаться, это путь с другой стороны острова – остров, теперь он знает, это остров, и у острова есть имя в английских атласах, имя, которое ничего не значит.

* * *

Он не узнает место поначалу, и почему-то это вызывает короткий, острый приступ паники. Он должен помнить, он помнит, все эти уступы и зазубрины, хищные пасти торосов. Но лед меняется каждое лето, и вот она, его корабль, та же и не та же, посреди того же и не того же моря.

Покалеченная, вмерзшая в льды, неподвижная и пустая.

Грот-мачта сломана.

* * *

Он испытывает второй приступ паники, когда понимает, что Террор для Нетсилик – сокровище, что это дерево, все еще прочное дерево, - полозья, каркасы, остроги.

Но они спрашивают его. Серьезно и уважительно, и когда он сглатывает и качает головой, они не спорят. Переглядываются – и не спорят.

Так поступила бы английская команда, но что Нетсилик до его прав на тело его корабля?

Но они оставляют огромное деревянное сокровище, оставляют его с кораблем наедине, и не подходят к задранному в белое летнее небо носу, и он чувствует благодарность, такую сильную, такую острую, что хочется зарыдать.

Вот она.

Вот и она.

И он понимает, что тоже не может подойти к ней. Весь этот путь – и он не может, не может подойти.

* * *

Он боится заснуть. Боится, что если позволит себе, то здесь, так близко от нее настоящей, почти в тени ее искалеченного тела, тоска и вина утянут его в глубину, из которой он больше не выплывет.

Он сжимает кораблик в руке так долго и так крепко, что выступы врезаются в ладонь, оставляют красные следы.

Он знает, что рано или поздно проиграет, сколько может не спать человек в его возрасте?

Спустя какое-то время он знает ответ: недолго.

Что ж, это по-своему подходящая судьба, думает он, клонится тяжелой головой. Что-то греческое вдруг всплывает в ней, бессмысленные обрывки стихов и спряжения глаголов, бодрый голос Франклина издалека: «Мы с вами аргонавты, джентльмены!», а потом – усталый старик засыпает под своим давно разбитым, выброшенным на сушу кораблем, и ветхий остов рушится, рушится, рушится вниз, погребая старика под собой.

Да, успевает подумать он, да, это я.

* * *

Палуба ловит Фрэнсиса, не дает упасть. Крепкая, дочиста отдраенная палуба, и чьи-то сильные руки в белых перчатках, знакомые и незнакомые, которые придерживают за плечи.

\- Осторожнее, капитан!

Голос Фрэнсис знает, голос он не спутает ни с чем, этот голос он узнавал и из глубины лихорадочного бреда, из глубины горячки.

\- Боюсь, вы так давно не ступали на корабль, что несколько утратили сноровку, сэр. И поглядите только на себя, вы весь в снегу.

Фрэнсису не остается ничего иного, кроме как поднять глаза.

Томас Джопсон улыбается ему, Томас Джопсон, в форме третьего лейтенанта, парадной форме. И видит бог, какой-нибудь бог, какой угодно бог, Джопсон заслужил свои сияющие пуговицы, свои сверкающие эполеты, свои новенькие белые перчатки.

\- Томас, - выговаривает Фрэнсис, голос обрывается. - Том… Боже правый, Томас, прости меня.

\- Ну что вы, капитан, - говорит Джопсон и снова улыбается ему чудесной своей улыбкой. - Это не ваша вина, сэр. Я знаю.

Фрэнсис знает другое, знал другое, но оно отступает, растворяется, тает, прямо как снег, который Джопсон деловито стряхивает с воротника Фрэнсиса – воротника чего? Фрэнсис не может разобрать, да и не до того.

\- Тебе это больше не по чину, Томас, - говорит он.

\- Заботиться о вас никогда не будет ниже моего достоинства, сэр, - спокойно отвечает Джопсон, продолжая отряхивать снег белыми перчатками.

Достоинство. Вот, что отобрала у него я смерть в одиночестве, ужас которой Фрэнсис даже не может вообразить. Достоинство – вот что вернулось теперь, Джопсон излучает его, оно светится сквозь его новенькую форму.

\- Хорошо, что вы снова с нами, сэр, - говорит Джопсон. – Нам всем вас недоставало.

\- Я… появился, как только смог, Томас, - произносит Фрэнсис, снова чувствуя вину, но уже совсем иную, за что-то иное. 

\- Конечно, сэр. Конечно. Не берите в голову, сэр.

Джопсон очень серьезно кивает ему, а потом - берет поцеловать руку Фрэнсиса. Как почтительный, нежный сын – руку стареющего родителя.

Она ведь умерла, его мать, знает Фрэнсис. Понял, когда вернулся к тому разговору позже, когда у него было время, ничего, кроме времени.

И кажется самой естественной вещью на свете поцеловать Джопсона в склоненный лоб, заправить ему прядь волос за ухо.

\- Я провожу вас, сэр, - говорит Джопсон. – Мы все вас заждались.

* * *

Фрэнсис поднимает голову, и видит флаг, и слышит флаг, знакомое хлопанье на ветру. Но хотя солнце высоко, и день ясный, и полотнище ему видно превосходно, он не может разобрать, так и не может разобрать, что это за флаг.

* * *

\- Где тебя носило так долго, Фрэнсис?

Блэнки слетает на палубу с ловкостью и легкостью, которая посрамила бы моряка вдвое моложе него, отпускает ходовой конец.

Серый его свитер, в котором он отправился навстречу Туунбаку, по-прежнему на нем. Вилки, проклятые эти вилки, над которыми Фрэнсис давился пополам смехом и горем, тоже на нем, и когда Блэнки сгребает его в охапку, вновь с силой человека вдвое моложе, Фрэнсис чувствует, как затупившиеся зубцы тычутся ему в грудь.

\- В Англию и обратно ты, что ли, успел сплавать, к королеве, рыцарское звание получить?

Пегая шевелюра Блэнки успела отрасти еще сильнее, еще больше напоминает теперь гриву, и вместе с вечным своим прищуром он как никогда похож на седого льва – британского или какого угодно.

\- Из нас двоих рыцарского звания заслуживаешь ты, - говорит Фрэнсис честно.

\- Так, подумать если, твоя правда. Как там звали того пирата, которого рыжая Бесс в рыцари?..

\- Дрейк. Не прикидывайся, что не знаешь.

\- Дрейк, точно. А что я, я морских академий не заканчивал. Не то что некоторые джентльмены среди нас.

И видно, как эти вилки, нещадно погнутые, складываются на его груди в нечто, чему Фрэнсис не знает иного подобия, кроме орденской цепи.

Он ждал, что Блэнки окажется здесь целым и невредимым, каким был до всего. Но нет, нога его по-прежнему издает деревянный стук. Только вот он взлетает вверх по снастям, как двадцатилетний, и не морщится ни разу. «Вы с этим сооружением движетесь, как в балете, мистер Блэнки», - сказал он однажды Томасу, вот только теперь это правда.

Нет, это не он сказал. Он помнил бы, да и когда он, в самом деле, последний раз называл Томаса мистером Блэнки, кроме как в официальных случаях? Да и когда он раздавал людям цветистые комплименты?

\- Правильно, это не ты сказал. Тебя там не было. Это я сказал.

Джеймс.

Джеймс.

Джеймс.

Фрэнсис оборачивается, и Джеймс шагает к нему, и ложные солнца ослепительно сияют над его головой.

\- Фрэнсис, - говорит он.

\- Фрэнсис – повторяет снова.

Как будто он, самый красноречивый человек во флоте, вдруг не находит других слов, и Фрэнсис как никогда понимает его. 

Джеймс так и произносит его имя, тянет гласные на французский манер, получается почти «Франсис». Как же это раздражало однажды, каким же нарочитым казалось, и вот, теперь, он готов стоять и слушать одно только собственное имя, без конца.

\- Я так скучал по тебе, Фрэнсис, - говорит Джеймс, просто и безыскусно. 

На нем нет фуражки, и в волосах… Темно-синяя с золотом лента собрана в нечто вроде розетки, подкрученные концы ложатся такими же завитками, как волосы Джеймса. Это выглядит одновременно и дико, и самым естественным зрелищем на свете. Но чем точно не выглядит – маскарадом.

Что ж, если был на свете морской офицер, который мог выглядеть естественно и уместно с розеткой из лент в волосах, это был Джеймс Фицджеймс.

Джеймс берет его за руку, и все мысли замирают.

Джеймс касается теплыми губами костяшек его пальцев, потом поворачивает его руку, и касается ими запястья над пульсом, а потом самой середины ладони. Он кажется таким сосредоточенным, таким внимательным словно это самое важное, самое нужное, самое славное дело на свете.

И самое простое. Самое естественное.

И в этом нет ничего от сыновней нежности Джопсона, хотя Джеймс тоже почти что годится ему в сыновья.

Джеймс берет вторую руку, распускает завязки рукава. Фрэнсис почти что хочет отдернуть, когда обнажается шрам – хорошо заживший, но все же бугристый рубец, зрелище, которое никто не назвал бы приятным, даже он сам. Но только почти.

Джеймс осматривает обрубок так же внимательно и сосредоточенно. Проводит кончиком пальца по валику из кожи, где все еще виднеются следы от ниток из тюленьих кишок, которыми Силна зашивала рану.

Джеймс подносит обрубок к губам, и Фрэнсис на мгновение чувствует, вспышкой, свою давно потерянную ладонь.

* * *

Джеймс ведет его по Террору, так и не выпустив руки, что внутри корабля неудобно, но Фрэнсис тоже не согласен отпустить его руку.

На Терроре тепло, так тепло, как было в последний раз, когда еще работала система отопления, и то…

Фрэнсис думал, что нетсилик согрели его – и это правда, и он бесконечно благодарен им, под мехами и шкурами, у очагов было тепло, всегда тепло, если не считать места где-то глубоко в груди, недосягаемого для любого тепла.

Оно согревается теперь.

Джеймс приводит его на корму, останавливается здесь. Ложные солнца стоят прямо над его головой, всегда прямо над его головой, но почему-то на них не больно смотреть.

\- Спасибо Фрэнсис, - говорит Джеймс. – Благодаря тебе, у меня теперь одно лицо.

Он берет Фрэнсиса за руку и прикладывает себе к левой стороне груди. Фрэнсис почти готов отдернуться – рана, открывшаяся рана, она где-то здесь, но Джеймс только прижимает его руку крепче. Фрэнсис помнит, как это сердце, измученное, захлебывающееся. остановилось у него под пальцами. А сейчас оно стучит размеренно и сильно, и тело Джеймса, даже сквозь форму, источает тепло, почти жар, не лихорадочный, как тогда, но жар молодости, здоровья силы, как жар паровой машины Террора, и приземленное это сравнение не кажется неуместным.

\- Я люблю паровые машины, - улыбается Джеймс. Должно быть, Фрэнсис сказал это вслух.

Или не нуждался в том, чтобы произносить вслух.

Он вспоминает, как в последние дни – он еще не знал тогда, что последние, храбрый, стойкий, отважный Джеймс, короткие, такие короткие дни – ему не всегда даже нужно было говорить, чтобы знать – Джеймс понял его идею, понял его предложение, разделил его тревогу, и разделенная, она, как любая ноша, уменьшилась вдвое. У него не было тогда времени, у них не было тогда времени, как не было и сил. Короткие, слишком короткие дни, слишком мало.

\- Одно сердце, - говорит Джеймс тихо.

\- Сердце у тебя всегда было одно, - отвечает Фрэнсис.

Джеймс улыбается ему, улыбается, широкой, открытой улыбкой, и ложные солнца у него над головой сходятся, встречаются, сливаются в одно.

Солнце над Арктикой, солнце над Англией, солнце над Рио-де-Жанейро.

* * *

Команда приветствует его с радостью, но так, словно он всего лишь отбывал с корабля и по делу, и вернулся, словно между ними не лежит лед, огонь, смерть. Словно у них никогда и не было сомнений в его возвращении. Словно его все равно не отделить от Террора надолго.

Он наконец-то может сказать им, сказать каждому из них. Тому Хартнеллу, Коллинзу, МакДональду, Бридженсу, другим, остальным, всем, как он гордится ими. Сказать, что он гордится ими бесконечно.

Фрэнсис недосчитывается только одного из тех, про кого точно знает, что они вернулись на корабль. Стоит только поискать глазами – вот он, поодаль, стоит, повесив голову и плечи, воплощенные вина и стыд.

\- Эдвард, - говорит Фрэнсис и протягивает раскрытую руку. – Бросьте, Эдвард, ступайте сюда.

И Литтл идет.

* * *

Фрэнсис идет за Джеймсом, слышит, как каблуки его сапог впечатываются в палубу – Джеймс ходит размашисто, уверенно, всегда как на параде – лучший ходок на флоте, не так ли? Но Фрэнсис слышит и кое-что еще. Мягкий, глубокий шорох.

\- Стой, - говорит он Джеймсу. – Повернись.

Джеймс смеется, и проворачивается на каблуках, с непринужденным изяществом, как в вальсе на паркете. Так и есть. Шорох, как от тяжелых складок ткани. Словно отодвигают бархатную штору, или трен от роскошного дамского платья бежит за владелицей.

Фрэнсис уверен в цвете этого невидимого бархата. Глубокий темно-красный, вишневый.

Винноцветный, как море.

* * *

Я скоро проснусь, думает он. Даже лучший из снов не длится так долго, я скоро проснусь.

Он старается не смотреть слишком пристально, не прикасаться слишком настойчиво, не вдумываться слишком сильно, не задавать себе и другим лишних вопросов, зная, что сон не выдержит, начнет таять. Напрасные старания, удержаться так или иначе выше его сил, но чем пристальнее он смотрит, тем вещественнее, тем плотнее становится вокруг него Террор и ее команда. Он проводит рукой по фальшборту, где облупилась краска- и потом достает из пальца зубами длинную, вполне чувствительную занозу.

* * *

\- Мы сможем пройти здесь, - говорит Блэнки, говорит с отчетливой гордостью. – Вот здесь.

У него карта в руках, походная карта, старая, знакомая Фрэнсису. Он наклоняется так близко, что может рассмотреть даже переплетение ткани, на которую наклеены прямоугольники бумаги, рассмотреть их обтрепанные края. Но почему-то никак не может сфокусировать взгляд на том месте, куда указывает Томас. Там что-то написано – размашисто, карандашом поверх неуверенных линий, осторожных предположений картографов Адмиралтейства, но Фрэнсис не может разобрать, что именно. Никак не может.

Во сне никогда не получается читать, он знает.

\- Прости, Томас. Я что-то… не разберу.

И он вдруг чувствует себя виноватым, словно каким-то образом подвел Томаса.

Улыбка сходит с лица Томаса, а тон становится серьезным – и мягким, так непохожим на его обычный.

Он похлопывает Фрэнсиса по плечу, с силой, ободряюще.

\- Ничего, - говорит он. – Ничего. Потом разберешь, Фрэнсис.

* * *

Джеймс останавливается почесать подставленное брюхо Нептуна, треплет лохматые уши, весело таращит собаке глаза. Нептун ему всегда нравился, и пес отвечал ему взаимностью. Фрэнсис помнит, как смотрел на пса и думал: даже ты, старик, поддался, даже тебя очаровал невыносимый Фицджеймс. Джеймс бы и корабельную кошку поймал и подверг нежностям, если бы она не дичилась. А вот, кстати, и она, легкий топот маленьких лап.

А вот…

Черный кончик хвоста мелькает за поворотом. Слишком большой, чтобы принадлежать кошке. И Фрэнсис уверен, что видит мелькнувшую пятнистую лапу, тоже слишком большую для кошки. Но в самый раз для…

Гепард. Гепард Джеймса.

\- Что? – смеется Джеймс. – К твоему сведению, у нас нашествие в трюме, Фрэнсис. Крысы обглодали мне сапоги, я и решил, что нужна кошка побольше.

\- Она чуть тебя не загрызла однажды!

\- Чего я более чем заслуживал. Я потянул ее за хвост, - Джеймс все еще улыбается. – В остальном у нее ангельский характер, у нашей Небет. Правда, она стеснительная, но чуть попозже сможешь ее погладить, Фрэнсис.

Крысы, думает Фрэнсис, крыс в трюмах всегда были полчища, это правда. Но он понимает что и крысам он по-своему, до смешного рад. Он не хотел бы, чтобы Террор, даже преображенная, с преображенной своей командой, стала кораблем с парадных полотен придворных маринистов. Он хотел, чтобы Террор осталась собой, с крысами в трюме, с облезшей краской на бортах, со скрипучей до визга палубой на квартердеке, с древоточцами, с разболтанными петлями люков.

* * *

\- Пойдем на запад, - говорит Блэнки, а Джеймс кивает в знак поддержки.

\- Да, - соглашается Фрэнсис, потому все в нем соглашается со словом «запад», немедленно и полно. - Но куда именно?

На западе лежит Тихий океан, на западе их встретят китобои и тропические острова, но почему-то сейчас кажется, что его, Тихого океана, неизмеримого Тихого океана, недостаточно. Мало.

Что-то еще. Должно быть что-то еще, он уверен.

Блэнки смотрит на него как-то странно.

\- Это ты у нас ирландец, Фрэнсис. Ты мне и скажи.

Я недостаточно ирландец для этого, думает Фрэнсис. Какая ирония, всю мою жизнь я был слишком ирландцем, для всех, для Адмиралтейства, для Франклина, для леди Джейн (хоть и не для Софии), слишком ирландское лицо, слишком ирландский выговор, слишком ирландский темперамент. Но отец и мать так старались, всю свою жизнь, отмежеваться от всего ирландского – и едва ли он мог их винить. Его всю жизнь подозревали в том, что он тайный папист, что у него, быть может, где-то припрятан розарий, но они всю жизнь за милю обходили католические храмы.

Будь у него настоящая няня-ирландка – но он сам читал про такую нянюшку только в сентиментальных романах.

И все же… И все же, вероятно, есть что-то, что входит в тебя само, что прилагается к ирландскому лицу, ирландскому выговору, ирландскому темпераменту, что-то, что входит в тебя вместе с запахом ирландского моря – другим, совсем другим, чем запах арктической воды, и все же – тем же самым. Море – одно, это знает в нем член Королевского научного общества, и это знает в нем ирландец.

Плавание святого Брендана, всплывает в голове, и остров с хрустальной башней, и Бразилия, где родился Джеймс, только название звучит не вполне правильно, словно должно быть нечто еще, и почему-то – альбатрос, альбатрос, хотя, кажется, это уже совсем про другое.

\- Я думаю, - говорит Блэнки безмятежно, рассматривая горизонт. – Я думаю, ты без труда найдешь нам дорогу.

* * *

Он боится частью себя, что они – просто марионетки, которых он приводит в движение, просто созданные его тоской фантомы, и когда он отворачивается, когда проходит мимо – они замирают, поникшие и пустые. Он не хотел бы, никогда не хотел бы для них такой судьбы.

Он не хотел бы такой судьбы для себя.

Но корабль живет сам, по себе, дышит, болтает, работает – сам по себе. Блэнки наставляет молодого Тома Хартнелла в искусстве читать лед или о чем-то оживленно спорит с Джеймсом, оба они хохочут и размахивают руками. Когда они сообразят, что две таких отчаянных головы могут и объединить усилия, мир содрогнется, думает Фрэнсис с теплотой.

И ведь он не знал раньше, как звали гепарда Джеймса. Джеймс не говорил. Или говорил? Или успел, за два первых года плавания, не по разу перебрав весь свой длинный список приключений, просто Фрэнсис тогда пропустил мимо ушей, а всплыло сейчас, как бывает, как случается иногда, память капризна и непредсказуема.

Тогда на мгновение становится холодно.

Но Литтл, с присущей ему серьезностью и обстоятельностью, по-товарищески наставляет Джопсона в тонкостях обязанностей лейтенанта.

* * *

Смотри, говорит Джеймс, а может быть, только думает, и указывает на юг таким жестом, словно лично спрятал там приятный сюрприз.

И Фрэнсис смотрит. В тумане виднеется берег острова, но Фрэнсис видит сквозь остров, как сквозь туман, и они выступают навстречу – две обманчиво пологих горы, белых, белых от вечных снегов. Далеко, невообразимо далеко, и все же – не дальше Нунавута.

Две горы.

Эребус, думает Фрэнсис, с тревогой и почти виной. Эребус, сестра Террора.

\- Эребус повреждена, - отвечает Джеймс. – У нее погнут гребной винт, помнишь? Ее нам придется оставить. Я уже попрощался с ней и распорядился перенести все на Террор, как ты предлагал с самого начала. Я не сумею вывести Эребус, Фрэнсис. Но ты сумеешь вывести Террор.

Фрэнсис знает, что это абсурд, что дело обстоит ровно наоборот, что из двух кораблей, намертво вмерзших в лед, Эребус повреждена намного меньше, почти цела, а Террор искалечена льдами безнадежно.

Но здесь нет льдов, здесь его корабль покачивается на воде, и здесь это правда.

\- Она почти готова отплыть, - говорит Джеймс.

И это тоже правда, чувствует Фрэнсис. Она почти готова.

Почти.

\- Спасибо, Джеймс, - говорит Фрэнсис. - Ты держал корабль и команду в образцовом порядке, пока меня не было. Как и в тот раз.

Джеймс улыбается, и Фрэнсис каким-то образом искренне и безо всякой задней мысли включает в образцовый порядок и обвешанный вилками дырявый свитер Блэнки, и хвост гепарда, и шорох невидимого бархата.

* * *

Или может быть, я все-таки просто умер, просто воссоединился с ними наконец-то – с моими людьми, с моим кораблем. Замечаешь ли, что уже прошел вратами смерти?

Это не врата смерти, говорит в нем что-то, твой корабль – Террор, не Эребус. Это логика сумасшедшего, но Фрэнсису нечего ей возразить.

И потом, разве там, за вратами смерти, не должна быть река – река, а не море? И разве царство смерти не населено тенями – тенями без памяти и желаний, которые ты можешь пробудить, только напоив своей кровью?

А не наоборот, не наоборот, потому что это они, а не он, наполняют его жизнью?

* * *

Фрэнсис знает все слова, и ни одного из них не благосклонно, но они больше не имеют значения. Не здесь и не для него. Не для них. Ни для кого.

Хотя что-то в нем все еще подбирается, когда Джеймс берет его за руку, переплетает пальцы и ведет вдоль борта, показывает на что-то, рассказывает что-то, советуется о чем-то. Фрэнсис знает, что на них смотрят – но это просто взгляды, взгляды, не более того. Мимолетные и доброжелательные.

Одобрительные, если говорить о Блэнки.

\- Губа не дура, а, Фрэнсис – доносится сверху, с мачт. – Первый красавец королевского флота, а?

Джеймс смеется, и это несомненная, неоспоримая истина, про первого красавца флота – королевского или какого угодно.

Не то чтобы это имело значение. Джеймса, с открытыми ранами на лице, с окровавленными деснами и растрескавшимися губами, из которых сочилась сукровица, Джеймса, от которого исходил запах меди, мучительно и странно напоминающий о пенни в кармане, запах меди и разложения – Фрэнсис любил его так же.

\- Я знаю, - говорит Джеймс, и крепче сжимает руку. – Я знаю, Фрэнсис. Потому я и нашел дорогу.

** *

Джеймс стоит, облокотившись на фальшборт, и смотрит в горизонт, на юг, где виднеется за сине-серебряной полосой воды берег острова Кинг-Уильям. Фрэнсис знает, Джеймс часто приходит сюда и ждет. Кого он выглядывает?

\- Данди, - отвечает ему Джеймс и вздыхает.

Но Фрэнсис уже понял. Генри ле Весконт, которого при крещении наградили невообразимым вторым именем «Дандус».

Он не хочет говорить Джеймсу, о том, как видел ле Весконта, тело ле Весконта последний раз. Лагерь, обглоданные человеческие кости, чья-то нога сварена прямо в сапоге, и ле Весконт… Он был так дорог Джеймсу, спутник стольких приключений, совладелец гепарда, и Фрэнсис не может заставить себя заговорить.

-Я знаю, Фрэнсис, - говорит Джеймс. – Но Данди, олух … Что он думает, выгонишь ты его, что ли…

Фрэнсис думает, что не ему прощать ле Весконта.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Да, я понимаю.

Фрэнсис ободряюще сжимает руку Джеймса и говорит:

\- Если он придет, то не ко мне.

Джеймс кивает, грустно и серьезно.

* * *

Фрэнсис знает, что Франклин не появится. Да и не хочет, чтобы он появился. Только наполовину, а может и меньше, чем наполовину – из ревности (она – моя, они – мои). На вторую половину, на большую часть… Франклин не хотел бы остаться здесь, Франклин всегда хотел вернуться.

Пусть он вернется, думает Фрэнсис, домой, к жене, которую он звал «Джейни» (и Фрэнсис больше не может чувствовать к ней неприязни, к этой властной женщине, которую винил в немалом числе своих бедах). Пусть, если только это возможно, Франклин найдет дорогу в тот чистый, просторный, светлый протестантский рай, в который так искренне верил. Пусть найдет свою лестницу. Прочувствованные слова о которой я так безобразно скомкал и хрипло пролаял на его похоронах.

Фрэнсис давно держит зла. Не хочет держать.

Он знает, что никогда не появится и Гудсир. По совсем другой причине. По ровно противоположной.

«Эта земля кажется мне прекрасной, капитан, даже сейчас. Даже сейчас».

Фрэнсис тянется через равнину, покрытую битым сланцем, тянется, и находит ее. Женщину в мехах, женщину без языка. Фрэнсис так рад, что она жива, в добровольном изгнании, как он, но жива, как он. Он чувствует с ней связь, такую же сильную, как с кораблем, с командой, с Джеймсом.

У нее нет языка, и все же она говорит с духом.

С духом, который объясняется по-английски. Впрочем, и на иннуктикуте тоже, так что чем дальше, тем больше, они сливаются в одно.

Самоубийство Гудсира достойно осуждения только в глазах христианского Бога, но где он, этот Бог? Да и если бы он посмел осуждать – Фрэнсис первый, кто велел бы ему убираться вон.

С этой земли, с земли, в которую ушла кровь Гудсира, в которую ушел он сам.

Фрэнсис знает, что Силна тоже видит его. И даже улыбается ему. Он так долго считал, что с ее лица никогда не сходит стоическое, нечитаемое выражение – пока не заметил однажды, как она говорит с Гудсиром, каким живым и подвижным становится ее лицо. Единственный, единственный человек на кораблях, кто сумел заставить ее рассмеяться.

Я не успел сказать ей спасибо, я не поблагодарил ее. Он помнит, что благодарил, за свою жизнь, да, но не за этот последний, оставленный ему подарок, за кораблик. А это кажется важным, бесконечно важным.

\- Спасибо, - выговаривает он, не знает, на каком языке, возможно, на обоих сразу. – Спасибо за это.

Она смотрит на него, кивает ему. Словно признает что-то. Потом хмурит бровь. Показывает на кораблик в правой руке Фрэнсиса. Мотает готовой. Показывает на обрубок левой. И настойчиво кивает.

Не та рука, понимает он ее без слов. Не та рука.

* * *

Есть те, кто запаздывает, думает Фрэнсис. Он и сам не сразу нашел дорогу. Не всем легко выйти к корабельным огням Террора из тумана.

Есть те, кто не появятся, знает Фрэнсис. Те, кого некому ждать.

Он чувствует иногда – далекий, далекий, едва слышный отголосок вечного голода, ревущая пустота внутри чудовища, скитающегося среди снегов, пустота и одиночество.

«Вы должно быть, исключительно одиноки, мистер Хикки».

* * *

\- Я слышал, Россу-младшему ты позволял звать себя Фрэнком, - говорит Джеймс. 

Росс… «Джеймс, дорогой мой». Тоска касается Френсиса. Но Росс вернулся домой, вернулся к Энн, которую Фрэнсис однажды почти ненавидел, потому что из-за нее Росс покинул море, но о которой думает с теплом теперь. Росс вернется к своим детям. Росс справится с потерей проживет горе, и, может быть, однажды…

Море – одно.

\- Я хотел бы попросить тебя о той же привилегии, - говорит Джеймс Фицджеймс, и за легким тоном проскальзывает что-то глубже и серьезнее.

\- Ты можешь называть меня так, как только захочешь, - отвечает Фрэнсис, вкладывая всю серьезность, на какую способен, в каждое слово.

\- Ты уверен? – спрашивает Джеймс, и он больше совсем не смеется. – Опасно давать в руки такую власть.

Его слова вдруг вызывают в памяти что-то, что он слышал среди Нетсилик – обрывки разговоров, как безрассудно давать _им_ власть над собой, опасно создавать некоторые связи с _ними_.

Он смотрит на Джеймса, но это просто Джеймс, волосы сияют под солнцем, розетка в волосах, он смотрит внимательно, с ожиданием. Это просто Джеймс. Нет никаких _их_.

А если и есть, то Фрэнсис – один из них.

\- Я абсолютно уверен, Джеймс, - говорит он.

* * *

Что это будет значить – проснуться? Умру ли я?

Не умрешь, но изменишься, всплывает из глубин памяти. Какой-то библейский стих, Фрэнсису они никогда не помогали, не ему.

Умереть – не худший исход, думает он. Хуже – проснуться в свете полярного дня, хуже – забыть все это, как неостановимо, непоправимо, неудержимо утекает из памяти всякий сон.

Не умрешь, но изменишься, настойчиво приходит вновь.

* * *

Фрэнсис начинает замечать его, какое-то время спустя, когда уже может в присутствии Джеймса смотреть на что-то, кроме него. Щит, щит с маскарадного костюма Британии, тонкое дерево и жесть, на них кривоватый Юнион Джек. Следы пламени по краям, но только следы, хотя щит, как и вся карнавальная параферналия, несомненно сгинул в пожаре.

Край щита то и дело выглядывает откуда-нибудь, словно прилагается к Джеймсу, хотя Фрэнсис ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то этот щит переносил. Он просто преданно следует за Джеймсом по кораблю, оказывается там же, где и коммандер.

Джеймс иногда задевает его кончиками пальцев, оглаживает, как старого пса.

* * *

Джеймс учит третьего лейтенанта Джопсона танцевать вальс, и не простой, а какой-то модный фигурный. Джопсон, в своей парадной форме (единственный из всех офицеров на корабле, считая даже Джеймса, и это кажется естественным, естественным и заслуженным), надо отдать ему должное, ученик способный и прилежный, а сам Джеймс в дамской партии заметно превосходит многих дам, которых Фрэнсису доводилось наблюдать. И он чувствует, как колышет воздух бархат цвета моря.

\- Вы замечательно справляетесь, Томас, - подбадривает Джеймс, с заботой старшего брата в голосе. - Вам обязательно пригодится это умение там, куда мы направляемся.

А когда Джопсон все же просит пощады, Джеймс оборачивается и протягивает руку Фрэнсису.

Фрэнсис качает головой.

\- Я и в лучшие мои годы отличался изяществом пингвина, - говорит он. – А сейчас и подавно.

И он поднимает обрубок левой руки в подтверждение.

Джеймса это нимало не смущает.

\- О, вздор, - говорит он легко. – Я поведу. А для этого тебе и голова не слишком понадобится, не то что вторая рука.

Вторая рука, слышит его Фрэнсис, нужна тебе для другого.

Знать бы только, для чего. Знать бы только, как.

Джеймс все еще улыбается, протягивая руку, и Фрэнсис подает ему свою.

* * *

Фрэнсис стоит на корме. Террор дышит под ним, под Террором дышит море.

Он снова думает о Россе. И не о нем одном.

Росс был от него так близко, во плоти – отодвинь шкуру чума, возьми за плечо. Но зимний лед лежал между ними, торосы и заструги, от горизонта до горизонта. Росс уже в Англии теперь, за сотни миль отсюда. Но теперь между ними море, то море, которое омывает равно Англию и Нунавут, и море поможет Фрэнсису.

Они сохранились, кипы и кипы стандартных листков Адмиралтейства, выданных щедро, с запасом, с наказом запечатывать и бросать в море при любой возможности. С посланием, предусмотрительно отпечатанным на всех морских языках. Фрэнсис не нашел капсул, но на Терроре хватает пустых бутылок из под-виски.

Они более чем подходят.

Он опасается, что снова не сможет написать ни строчки, но нет, слова ложатся в пустое место под отпечатанным текстом легко, сами собой. Их не так много нужно, этих слов.

Джеймс, дорогой мой. София, радость моя. Живи долго. Живи счастливо, если сумеешь. Если не сумеешь – не беда, живи, этого довольно. Вспоминай меня, если так будет легче. Отпусти память по воде, если легче будет так. С любовью, Фрэнсис.

Волны принимают послания, бережно покачивают, медленно уносят, Не завтра, не скоро, но однажды море принесет их адресатам.

Фрэнсис думает о других. О приемном брате Джеймса, его невестке, его крестниках. О братьях Джопсона. Об Эстер Блэнки, неунывающей, свирепой, несравненной. О маленькой дочке мистера Диггла, которой при крещении дали второе имя в честь Эребуса. Обо всех, о ком знает. Обо всех, кто остается на берегу.

Время – только одно из течений, приходит мысль откуда-то из глубины. А все, что течет, рано или поздно впадает в море.

* * *

Джеймс опускается на одно колено – красивым, плавным движением - и берет правую руку Фрэнсиса в свою. Ничего не говорит, только смотрит. 

Смысл жеста ясен, хоть Фрэнсис никогда и помыслить себя не мог с другой стороны подобной ситуации. Но нет ни тоски, ни унижения, ни гнева – только память о них.

Теперь ему только тепло.

Это опасно, напоминает голос внутри, и что-то еще, смутное, про гранатовые зерна. Конечно, опасно, отвечает этому голосу Фрэнсис. Речь ведь не о ком ином, как о Джеймсе Фицджеймсе, главной бедовой голове британских морей.

И Фрэнсис кивает.

Тогда Джеймс выпускает его руку – ненадолго, чтобы вынуть розетку из своих волос, чтобы потянуть за свободный конец, распустить сине-золотую ленту.

\- Это ирландское, я читал где-то, - объясняет Джеймс. – Или не ирландское.

\- Да, - отвечает Фрэнсис.

Это занимает время, немало времени, ведь на двоих у них свободна одна левая рука, и атласная лента скользит, издавая чуть слышный шорох, пока охватывает их соединенные руки один раз, два, три.

* * *

Блэнки смотрит на лед за бортом, вернее, любуется льдом. Не глядя предлагает Фрэнсису свою трубку.

\- Вон, гляди, поплыл, - говорит он почти с нежностью и называет льдину одним из своих словечек – непонятных и невнятных никому, кроме него самого, наводящих на подозрения о похабстве и сентиментальности в равной мере.

\- Про ногу спросить пришел? – говорит он и без лишних церемоний кивает на обрубок Фрэнсиса.

\- Да, - улыбается Фрэнсис. – И к табаку твоему приложиться, не без того. 

Блэнки хохочет.

\- Да уж, прижимистый ирландский черт.

Принимает трубку обратно, затягивается.

\- Хотел бы помочь, Фрэнсис. Но нечем.

Он отрывается от созерцания льда, смотрит прямо и говорит серьезно и со значением.

\- Я тебе тут не советчик, Фрэнсис. Я ледовый лоцман. Ты – капитан.

Его ответ кажется важным, но смысл не дается, выскальзывает, как льдина из-под носа корабля.

\- Террор даже не принадлежит мне в полном смысле, - говорит Фрэнсис.

\- Велика беда, - хмыкает Блэнки. – Значит, мы ее украдем.

\- У Адмиралтейства и Ее Величества? – эти слова, эти имена, эти титулы кажутся пустыми здесь, словно выцветшими.

\- У кого угодно, - отвечает Блэнки предельно серьезно. – У чего угодно.

И все внутри Фрэнсиса безоговорочно соглашается с ним.

* * *

Джеймс учит его португальскому, потому что Фрэнсис попросил его. Джеймс порой переходит с ним на португальский, и, кажется, сам не всегда замечает. Фрэнсис хочет понимать его, хочет знать, что означают эти слова, произносимые шепотом.

Португальский - задача довольно безнадежная, Фрэнсис никогда не отличался способностями к языкам, а из португальского нахватал несколько расхожих фраз, когда оказался в Рио-де-Жанейро юнгой, в год рождения Джеймса… Наверное, безнадежнее было бы только, возьмись Джеймс учить его рисовать. Но это неважно, его густой ирландский акцент Джеймса неизменно веселит, и раскрытые ладони Джеймса лежат у него на коленях. Не потому, что это имеет какое-то отношение к изучению португальского, а потому, что оба они этого хотят.

Ладони Джеймса лежат у него на коленях, карты неоткрытых морей, линии неизвестных течений, и Фрэнсис хочет только следовать и следовать за ними.

* * *

Ты ведь знаешь, думает Джеймс рядом с ним, мы ждем только твоего приказа, чтобы отплыть.

\- Джеймс, - говорит Фрэнсис. – Что это будет значить, отплыть? Для нас всех, и для меня, ведь я все еще…

Жив, хочет сказать он, я все еще жив, но это больше не кажется правдой. Не потому, что он больше не чувствует себя живым, а потому что он больше не чувствует их – корабль, команду, Джеймса - мертвыми.

\- Ведь ты все еще на берегу, - кивает Джеймс, и вот это звучит правдиво. – Я не думаю, чтобы это имело значение. Мы всегда успеем уйти в море.

\- В море? В вечность?

\- Я мало знаю о вечности, Фрэнсис. Я моряк, не священник. И ты тоже. К нашей общей удаче.

Что-то важное звучит в его словах, что-то предельно важное, но Фрэнсис никак не может поймать, не может ухватить.

Он смотрит Джеймсу в глаза и называет свой самый главный страх по имени.

\- Ты боишься, уж не придумал ли ты меня, не придумал ли ты всех нас, Фрэнсис? – переспрашивает Джеймс, одновременно с горечью и пониманием в голосе. – Знаешь, Фрэнсис, при всех твоих достоинствах, не уверен, что за тобой когда-то водилось такое богатство воображения.

\- Но у меня хорошая память, Джеймс.

Джеймс сердито мотает головой.

\- Память? Вот как? Это есть в твоей памяти? - спрашивает он, указывая на розетку в своих волосах.

И не давая ответить, продолжает:

\- Поверь мне, Фрэнсис, я знаю, что такое – быть придуманным. Да, meu coração, ты держишь все это…

Джеймс широко разводит руками, и всякие следы гнева исчезают с его лица, и оно остается открытым, открытым и уязвимым.

\- Но не потому, что выдумал всех нас, а потому что ты хочешь, чтобы мы были, потому что ты любишь всех нас больше…

Время замирает, и Фрэнсис вспоминает, проваливается назад, на пустошь в тот горький день после мятежа и Туунбака. Джеймс тогда сказал что-то ему вслед, вполголоса, почти себе под нос, Фрэнсис не разобрал, не было сил задуматься и прислушаться. Но теперь тот Джеймс, уставший, измученный, в двух шагах от смерти, и этот Джеймс, здоровый, сильный, сияющий, оба они – настоящие, пронзительно настоящие, оба они говорят, и Фрэнсис слышит:

\- Ты любишь нас больше, чем Бог.

Ясность приходит к нему, ослепительная ясность, лишающая дыхания и слов. Он понимает, он знает, он делает.

Фрэнсис вцепляется правой рукой в своего Джеймса, крепко, что есть сил. А левой рукой, рукой, которой у него нет, он вцепляется в свой Террор, и корабль ложится ему в руку, умещается в его руке.

* * *

Фрэнсис просыпается, но ему не страшно проснуться.

Он стоит на палубе, на носу Террора, и крепко сжимает Террор в руке.

В левой руке.


End file.
